Gravity Falls: The New Cousin
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: "Who said you weren't perfect? Who said you weren't great?" Dipper asked his cousin. OC. Just a small story, maybe 3-4 chapters. Karrine! DipperxOC. Dipper/OC.
1. Meeting The New Cousin

"Who said you weren't perfect? Who said you weren't great?" Dipper asked his cousin. OC. Just a small story, maybe 2 chapters. Karrine! DipperxOC. Dipper/OC."

_**Chapter 1: Meeting My New Cousin**_

"Grunkle Stan, I don't want to go pick up some random girl from the train station." Dipper said. Stan laughed. "But this is a very special girl. You'll know her soon." Mabel exclaimed, "Could she be a vampire?" She gasped. "Or maybe a part of our family?" Dipper and Mabel started to walk out the door. "Hey, tell Karrine I said Hi." Wendy said. "Y-yeah! We will!" Dipper cried.

*Later*

Dipper's eyes widened. "Is that our lost cousin?" He asked Mabel. "I think so. Maybe it is." The girl, Karrine, had weirded out colors on her. Her shirt was black, white, and purple, her skirt was black and grey, her skin was a pale white, her hair was silver, and her eyes were purple. "Hey Dipper. Wait, you're really Dipper?" She asked... Uh... Dipper. "Yeah." Dipper said. Karrine looked at him warily. "Then what would you do if life gave you lemons?" She asked. Dipper smiled.

"When life gives you lemons, extract the juice and use it to draw a treasure map in invisible ink. That really works! Seriously!" She smiled. "OK, I know you're Dipper, but are you Mabel?" She asked Mabel. "What would you do if life gave you lemons?" Karrine asked once Mabel nodded. "When life gives you lemons, draw faces on those lemons and wrap them in a blanket. Ta-daaa! Now you have Lemon babies." Karrine smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!"

*Later*

"Grunkle Stan, what would you do if life gave you lemons?" Karrine asked, knowing only the real Grunkle Stan would answer it right. "I know you've always been wary. When life gives you lemons, call them 'yellow oranges' and sell them for double the price." Karrine danced. "Yo, how've you been?" Soos called to Karrine. "Great!" They all laughed. "Hey, Wendy, is it almost Summerween?" She asked Wendy. "What? Oh, yeah, it's in 3 days." Wendy answered. "What's Summerween?" Dipper asked. "The people of this town like Halloween so much, they have it twice a year!" Karrine answered cheerfully. "Something about this seems unnatural." Mabel mused. "There's free candy" Grunkle Stan said. The 3 kids looked at eachother. "Yeah!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison, whilst Karrine laughed. "Hey, Karrine, are you our cousin?" Dipper asked. "Yeah Dip." She said, and ran up to her room. Grunkle Stan never changed it.

**So, how do you like? R & R! Yeah, I love Gravity Falls!**


	2. The Summerween Trickster

_**Chapter 2**_

"How did your day go?" Dipper asked his new cousin. "Great. I just can't belive I'm here so close to Summerween!" Karrine cried, all 3 of the kids in her room, not the attic. "So, let me get this straight. I'm 12, Dipper's 12, and you're 12?" Mabel asked. Karrine shook her head feverishly. "Almost. In a few months I'll be 12. I'm 11." Dipper's face went red. But he wasn't blushing. He was trying not to laugh. He had a crush on someone about his age! Finally, to. He always had a crush on someone older than him. But he was always wrong with his crushes. This time, though, it was wrong because it was a crush on his cousin. "Dipper, are you ok?" Karrine asked, concerned. She had a crush on her cousin, and she knew it was wrong. But then again, she used to have a crush on her brother. But he was famous. This was different. "Fine. I'm just fine. What are going to be for Hallo- I mean, Summerween?" Dipper asked. Karrine and Mabel looked at eachother. "Peanut Butter, Jelly, and Honey!" They cried together. "I CALL HONEY!" Karrine cried. "I call jelly!" Mabel said. The both looked at Dipper cutely. He looked straight into Karrine's eyes. And he knew he was the peanut butter. "OK, fine." The girls cheered.

*Summerween, 2 days later*

"My costume is edible..." Karrine said, licking up the honey she used to make her costume. Candy was dressed as candy, Mabel: Jelly, and Grenda as a witch. **(A/N: This next part is actually true. In the shows intro song, it whispers: 'I am still here.' Which says the writer of the book Dipper found is still there. But play it backwards, you get '3 letters back.' This is part of the cryptograms. But after, starting in Double Dipper, it instead whispers, 'Switch A with Z.' It is believed to be an explanation to the newer cryptogram. The cryptogram in the song is, 'Stan is not what he seems.' It also features a flashing scene of a journal page of 3 and astrological symbols symbols appear over it. In this episode, the cryptogram is: Brought to you by Homework: The Candy. Thank you for reading this long A/N.) **Karrine looked up and her face fell,

seeing Dipper not in costume. "Wow, that is a great Dipper costume!" Candy exclaimed. "Why aren't you in costume?" Mabel asked. "Uh, I'm *Cough* feeling *cough* a little sick." Dipper said, lying. All 5 kids walked over to the living room. "Soos, could I get some candy?" Karrine asked. "Sure, little princess." Soos said, using the nickname Karrine had when she was young and living there. "Homework candy? It's the reason I'm so smart!" Karrine said, eating up the bar. "It's loser candy. I'm not eating it." Dipper said, pouring it out. "My candy..." Karrine whined, pouting. There was a knock-knock. Dipper answered the door and said, "Aren't you to old to be trickk-or-treating?" Dipper asked, both forgetting what Soos said about the Summerween Trickster. He slammed the door. "Why did you do that? Give him candy!" Mabel cried, and Dipper argued with her. There was a knock-knock again, and Karrine answered. They all looked out. The Summerween Trickster bursts into the Mystery Shack and scares all the kids. Except for Karrine. "You want 500 peices of candy, we'll give it to you!" She cries. The other kids look at her. "Are you crazy?" Dipper asks her. "We'll never be able to get that many peices!" Dipper adds. "Look, we have until all watermelon lanters go out, right?" Karrine asked. "Yeah?" Mabel aks/answers, unsure. "Then we don't let people blow them out!" She exclaims. They watch as the Summerween Trickster eats a boy. "If I don't get 500 peices of candy before the last Melon-O-Lantern **(A/N: I don't remember what it's called :'( ) **is blown out, I get to eat all of you!" He laughs, and slithers away. "Let's go!" Karrine cries, and they run to get ready.

**R & R! I hope you liked it!**


	3. The Mistake Of No Love

**_Chapter 3_**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long… Oh well. Ok, I forgot to put disclaimers, but this is the ****_perfect _****chapter to put it up. Since, yes, every story I put with her that is about the story of the show, actually ****_happened, _****she may talk about all the other times. So, Shinko, do the disclaimer.**

**Shinko: Zerois4evermine doesn't own: Gravity Falls, Naruto, Ninjago, or Zathura.**

**Me: Now Karrine, tell the viewers what I do own.**

**Karrine: Zerois4evermine owns: Me (Grumbles), Seekeria, and my honey costume. **

Dipper didn't say he was happy to be going trick-or-treating. Though he didn't want to be eaten, he didn't want Wendy to see him in a costume. So he made sure to not. Mabel, angry at this, said, "Why won't you dress up?" Dipper retorted, "I don't *Cough* feel very *Cough* well. I'm not *Cough* up to *Cough* it." Karrine rolled her eyes. Candy, dressed as candy, and was messing around, Grenda and Mabel having fun with her. "Look, if you want more candy, you **have **to dress up, or we're not going to get enough candy!" Karrine cried to Dipper, shaking him. Dipper wasn't sure if she was worried because she would be eaten to, or she was genuinely worried about him. He was, although selfishly, hoping she was worried about him. He didn't really care to be in a costume, much less being caught by Wendy. They went first to Lazy Susan's, and she looked to the others. She asked, "Are you all in costume?" She angrily glared at Dipper, and skipped him, only giving the others 1 piece. "I told you so!" Karrine cried to Dipper, shaking him again. "Fine, I'll dress up as peanut butter. But we have to be done by 9:30." He mumbled the last sentence, but Karrine heard. She didn't let on, but Dipper knew she did. It was all known from that one sideways glance. She knew the party was at 9:30. She should know, she was going. And whether Dipper knew or not, neither was he letting on. "DIPPER GO GET YOUR BUTT DRESSED AS PEANUT BUTTER!" Karrine screeched, not at all nice anymore. Dipper, only a tiny bit hurt, almost knew for sure she was trying to save her life.

But Karrine was trying to save everyone _else's _life, not her own. That was the job of Seekers: To save people, helpless or this time, it was much more than that. Of course, she had helped many of her brothers and sisters. Such as Kankuro, from Naruto, who she had helped for awhile, and then Cole, from Ninjago, who she had helped for a **long **time, and then there was her 2 brothers and sister from Zathura. Lisa, Walter, and Danny were her siblings she helped there. She wasn't there for long, and they had spun her, but she **was **their long, lost sister. But this was so different, in more ways than them being her cousins, not brother and sister. She had a crush on the boy, Dipper. But was she going to let that leak? Course not. It was never going to get out if Karrine had a say in it.

Dipper came down and sighed, red with embarrassment. He was dressed as peanut butter, and his sister and cousin were matching. That was the small detail that made the candy rack in.

The others-Grenda, Soos, and Candy- were racking in something fierce in the number wise. But in candy wise, they knew they needed more.

Dipper, Mabel, and Karrine acted the cutest they ever would in their life. They got so much candy, it was scary. Karrine was glancing around at the melon-o-lanterns **(God…) **and noticing how so many people were out. Not that it mattered. All they had to get was 1 more candy. Karrine made a HUGE mistake in leaving Dipper alone with the wheelbarrow full of candy. Then Dipper made the biggest mistake ever, endangering all their lives further...

**MY F-ING GOSH! WHAT WAS THAT MISRTAKE! Of course, if you've seen the episode, you'd know what that mistake is. But just so you know, Karrine being a Seeker, she'll save them. Next chapter may be the last. And the episodes are NOT in order, so tell me which episode to write for. REVIEW!**


End file.
